Nights
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: Even though none of their nights are identical, each follows a pattern of things both spoken and left unsaid. YukixKyo drabble.


I don't own. Dedicated to my beta, Angelbitch and everyone who is reading my longer F'ruba story. Here's a 586 word drabble to tide y'all over.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

Some nights, Yuki would slip out his door and pad silently to Kyo's room. Other nights, Kyo would climb out his window and re-enter through Yuki's. Sometimes, they would both go to the living room. Other times they wouldn't mean to meet at all but without one going to the other they felt unsatisfied, would go downstairs and bump into each other on their way to the fridge, and would end up in the laundry room. It was also not unheard of for one to ambush the other in the bathroom.

They never met up on the roof, which was Kyo's territory, or the garden, which belonged to Yuki alone. They refused to desecrate Tohru's kitchen and the idea of having one of their encounters in Shigure's study simply did not appeal to them.

Every night ended the same way. They would fall back from each other, flushed and panting, sticky with sweat, eyes still clouded with desire. They would haltingly pull on some clothes, an awkward but necessary action. As soon as their minds cleared and their bodies were halfway decent, Yuki would pull Kyo to him and hold him. Kyo would hesitate for exactly thirty-seven seconds before returning the embrace.

Yuki knew this because he counted.

As the two lay together, sluggishly awaiting sleep, Yuki would nestle his head against Kyo's neck and Kyo would tuck his chin on top. Yuki took good care of his hair, using almond bark shampoo that made it stay soft and shiny no matter whether he was calmly sitting in class or chaotically entangled in blankets and limbs.

Kyo knew this because he had compared the two.

As their heart rates slowed to a normal pace, Yuki would inhale Kyo's musky scent and would pull back, amethyst eyes searching out Kyo's scarlet gaze. He would sigh softly and murmur, never breaking eye contact. He always said three little words.

"I love you."

Yuki never expected Kyo to respond.

When Yuki's eyes fluttered closed and his body relaxed, his breathing becoming softer and deeper, Kyo would rub his eyes and untangle himself. If they weren't already in Yuki's room, he'd pick up the other boy and carry him there. He lay the rat in his bed and straightened his covers, shifting Yuki to make sure he would not have an unpleasant aches in the morning. He'd lean down and brush a kiss over the pale forehead of his rival and would whisper softly. He never completed his thought, but always said the same three little words.

"Yuki, I wish…"

Kyo never realized Yuki was not asleep.

The door would slid open and closed, a whisper on its tracks, and later Yuki would hear Kyo enter his own room. Kyo would cross to his own bed and, if that had been their spot of the night, he'd organize his covers and pillows as best he could.

Some nights, Yuki would puzzle for a long time, trying to figure out what Kyo always almost said. Other nights, he'd fall fast asleep, too tired to do anything else but fantasize about his beautiful kitten. Some times Kyo would sit for hours with his head in his hands, wondering why he was so scared to tell Yuki how he felt. Other times, he would slip under his covers and be claimed in dreams of his real-life Prince. It was not unheard of for both to be unable to sleep at all and instead wait up until morning, their thoughts filled with each other.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

Just a tiny drabble I came up with, thinking about how Kyo might have a hard time telling Yuki (or anyone, for that matter) that he loved him because he's worried that everyone he loves gets hurt by him (His mother by her killing herself, Kazuma by being pitied by the other Sohmas, Tohru by attacking her in his monster form, etc)

Hope you liked. Leave me a review, if you wish. If I get a lot of favorable responses, I might make a sequel.

♥

Rose


End file.
